


Tears don't fall

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You are quick to fall for Newt but his obvious affection for Tina makes it easy for you to decide to whether keep your memory or lose it. | As per request on Tumblr





	Tears don't fall

Everything was leading to this moment. Credence, Percival Graves, Newt’s beasts, everything was connected. When you snuck under the spell dome with Tina you didn’t know everything will end this way – Credence destroyed and Graves, a most powerful man in America right under President Seraphina, is not real at all. At least not real for a while. Gellert Grindewald took his personality, took his appearance and, now you know, tried to use Newt’s beasts to become that trigger for a No-Maj – Witch war.  
You remain hidden, watching how MACUSA’s Aurors are taking Gellert away, he’s saying something but you don’t hear what. You use that chance to join your friends but in Newt’s case you wish you weren’t only friends. Magical world and magic in general is something you never even dreamed of, but this man, deeply caring for his creatures, was quick to steal your heart almost at the very first moment you met – at the Bank.  
You were leaving the Bank when you noticed a strange creature stealing coins from a poor-man’s cup and as you stared at it a young man, by the name of Newt, rushed to capture it. He almost knocked you over and that’s how you met. He stopped to apologize, asking if you were okay, if he hurt you and when you, captivated by his eyes, pressed the question of what that creature is Newt wasn’t very smart with his answer. Thing is, this whole thing about witches was a joke to you, this woman, who was spreading ‘the truth’ on every free corner of New York sounded crazy most of the time, but from time to time you stopped to listen to her and now Newt’s failure to explain what exactly he’s chasing put everything in places.  
And of course you acted like a curious little girl. At first you didn’t leave him alone because you were curious. What can they do? Can they levitate or turn copper into gold like alchemists? And then smaller questions filled your head – do they use magic to button their shirts and polish their shoes? Newt was so busy to capture a creature named Niffler that he answered all your questions without a second thought and in return you helped him to chase after this little money-grabber.  
“Well, you know they don’t care for money as money. They just like shiny things.” Newt explained in a rush and warm smile on your face accompanied by a warm feeling in your chest told you if you’re going to stay in Newt’s company any longer – you’re going to fall for this deeply caring man. And maybe, one day, one beautiful day, he could care for you as he cares for his animals.  
But everything showed otherwise. While you and Newt had your share of adventures Tina was always here and you were quick to notice how Newt looks at her. Of course she’s better than you, she’s like him, a magic user while you are… just you.  
“Is that No-Maj is still not Obliviated?” You hear behind you as you join Newt and Tina and you turn to see Seraphina’s angry look. Coldness runs down your spine and you stop yourself from stepping behind Newt to hide yourself from her eyes.  
“Um, no ma’am.” Newt mutters as he gives you a concerned look. You made a mistake by showing yourself but well, there’s no turning back time, is there.  
“Obliviate her.” President turns to one of her men and he steps towards you, his wand firm in his palm and now you finally give in to your fear, you step behind Newt and Tina and they step closer to each other to shield you.  
“President Picquery, please, she won’t tell.” Tina starts but one look from President is enough to make her fall silent.  
“This is a breach in our security.” She says then remembers everything what happened. Her voice sounds tired. “But our security is nonexistent by now. Every woman and man in New York saw us, knows about us. It’s over.” She turns her eyes away but Newt steps forward.  
“It’s not. I have a… a Thunderbird. He can help us fix all of this.” He offers and you hope that in return he will ask to let you keep your memory but he doesn’t.  
“Can he do a job this big?” President asks and Newt smiles then nods. Tina, otherwise, looks at you over her shoulder with an apologetic expression.  
“I’m sorry, Y/N.” She mutters but you just shake your head, you’re unable to speak.  
You don’t really care for what happens next. You just apathetically watch Newt ask Frank for help and you watch this glorious bird rise in the air. It soon starts raining.  
“Good work, Scamander. Now, Obliviate this No-Maj and leave New York.” Seraphina says in a strict voice but you see smile playing in the corner of her lips. Everything ended well after all. For everyone except you.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Newt responds humbly and you know the end of your adventure is near.  
In silence you, Newt and Tina walk up the stairs leading outside of the train station. Seraphina left with her men and all you see around are people like you, caught in a sudden rain. You stand under the little roof that is separating you and the mind-wiping rain. You turn and see Tina and Newt standing hand in hand.  
“So this is the end.” You say trying to level your voice so it doesn’t shake. Newt is not smiling, neither is Tina. As you watch them stand together something painful pierces your heart. You could ask them to hide you, to lie to Magical Ministry of theirs. But is it worth it? Is it worth it to torture yourself over a man who obviously doesn’t love you and probably never will.  
“Y/N, I…” Newt starts but falls silent.  
“Yes?”  
“It was fun.” He gives you a small smile and you give him one in return.  
“It was.”  
“Maybe we should-“ Tina starts but you shake your head.  
“No. It’s the right thing to do.” You say painfully and a look that Newt gives Tina makes you almost want to cry. “Thank you, for everything. For showing magic.” You smile forcefully and Newt steps towards you, ready to say something but you step back from him, into the rain. “Goodbye.” You whisper finally letting yourself cry because rain will hide your tears.  
“Goodbye, Y/N.” Newt says and you look at him, almost trying to make his face remain in your memory no matter what, but you close your eyes and start sobbing silently.  
Suddenly you stop crying and open your eyes. You stand alone in front of the stairs leading to the train station. Where you going somewhere? You don’t recall. And were you crying just now? You touch your face and then notice the rain. It’s probably it – you think to yourself but the feeling of something you’ve lost squeezes your chest. Not for long, though. It passes, you look around once more, then dive down under the roof to the train station. You’ll catch a cold in this rain.  
As you’re waiting for a train a little voice in the back of your head whispers:  
 _It’s for the best._

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
